Sora and Kairi's Wedding Cross Canon
by Destiny's Force
Summary: With Master Xehanort killing Kairi in front of Sora's eyes, the Guardians of Light ready themselves to finish the fight once and for all. However, Kairi reappears behind them, only to discover that she isn't their Kairi. Master Xehanort can play with time, but what happens when someone from a different timeline shows up to challenge him?


**Sora and Kairi's Wedding Cross Canon**

Fragments of Hearts and Time

"_I'm sorry…"_

_Her heart was full of sorrow and self-loathing. The hesitance she displayed, the inability to fight back, the helplessness she felt when her training ended up completely useless._

_She cried out to her friends. She cried out for someone, anyone to aid them in their time of need. But her pleas were met with silence in the vast ocean of darkness._

_And so she floated. Time had no meaning here. Her friends were doing everything they could to make up for her mistake. All she could do was keep yelling out into the void, hoping that her heart's prayers would somehow reach help._

_A sudden light appeared. A strong, comforting warmth washed over her. It wasn't just a light in the darkness. It was another heart. Its power emanated with a stronger force than she had ever felt before. She reached out to touch this heart, desperately wanting this pure light to help those she was forced to leave behind. There was a sense of familiarity, a kinship. _

_When her heart made contact with the other, she realized that it wasn't just familiar, it was identical._

_This heart...was hers._

* * *

Sora couldn't believe what happened. The one light in the darkness of his heart that had always been inside him throughout his entire journey. The driving force to keep him moving forward. The one who he wanted to be together forever with. That light was extinguished before his very eyes.

Master Xehanort's Keyblade shattered Kairi into fragments of light. The anger and fury had overtaken Sora, but it was all in vain. He was not able to keep Kairi safe and the man responsible had repelled him easily. The combined power of the thirteen darknesses overwhelmed even Riku and King Mickey. Xehanort had finally summoned Kingdom Hearts, corrupting it with darkness that threatened to destroy this world. Sora hadn't felt this down since everyone died to the Heartless swarm an hour earlier.

Fortunately, his allies weren't far behind. First, Donald and Goofy helped him to his feet. Then Roxas, Axel and Xion joined up as well as Terra, Aqua and Ven. Finally, Riku and King Mickey regrouped with them. All seemed hopeless, but Mickey and Riku realized that Xehanort could transcend time and space, effectively making him a living portal. Being the only official Keyblade Masters, the King started to ask Aqua and Riku to help push Xehanort out of this world, but Sora interjected. The bushy-haired youth said that Kingdom Hearts was a much bigger threat and that he should handle Xehanort while everyone else kept the portal shut behind him. After slight hesitation, the others gave nods of consent. Sora resolutely started toward Xehanort, before realizing that Donald and Goofy were walking right beside him. They were the only ones without Keyblades so it wouldn't make any sense for them to stay outside with the other wielders.

Keyblades were summoned and the warriors were ready for the task at hand when Xion calmly walked up to Sora.

"Sora." He turned to that voice so similar to Kairi's...

"Oh, hey."

"Kairi will be all right." Xion placed a gloved hand over her heart. "I can feel it." Sora gave her a surprised look and was just about to agree with her when something behind the group caught his attention. His eyes widened. There was absolutely no way that _**SHE**_ could be standing there. Curious at his speechless reaction, Xion turned around and immediately saw the unmistakable pink against the dusty, brown cliffs.

"How did you guys climb this cliff so easily?" The Princess of Heart stretched out her neck and shoulder muscles. "There were barely any handholds that I could propel myself up here."

"Kairi!" Sora rushed over and threw his arms around the girl. "You're okay..." His voice was cracking with emotion.

"Of course I am," Kairi replied in a confused tone. Her eyes darted around taking in the environment. "Where are we? What's with the eerie atmosphere? Have you gotten taller? Who's that bald geezer floating up in front of that violet heart-shaped moon? And what in Hades are you wearing? Is that plaid?!" Sora stopped squeezing and took a step back to look at her. Instead of the new outfit that Yen Sid had given her, this girl was wearing her old pink dress and her hair wasn't cut short.

"Kairi, how are you here?" he asked. "Where did you come from?"

The redhead shrugged. "Not sure. I woke up with my face in the dirt wearing an Organization cloak. Looked pretty tacky if you ask me. So I took it off, made my way towards the giant heart-shaped moon and found you guys."

"But that's where the replica body for Naminé was!" Riku exclaimed.

Kairi was silent for a moment. She rolled her eyes as if responding to some comment that only she could hear. Finally, she let out an awkward laugh. "Uh...you can make more replica bodies, right?" She paused and returned Riku's stare. "Wait, I know that look. That's one of those _'I don't trust that this person is who they say they are'_ kind of glares."

"You say that you woke up in a replica's body?" Riku shook his head. "Sorry, but for all we know, you could just be another copy infused with memories of the original."

"I'm going to have to interject here," Xion piped up. "Riku, even if she is a copy of Kairi, does it really matter right now? Her memories and life are still her own. It'd be cruel to just abandon her just because she's not 'real.'"

"You know, you guys seem a bit more shocked to see me more than usual." Kairi pursed her lips in slight annoyance. "Seriously, what happened?" After a few moments of awkward silence, it was Sora who answered.

"Kairi...you died." The gears turned in Kairi's head before she gave the most dignified response she could come up with.

"WHAT THE F***?!" She couldn't believe what she just heard. "How?! When?!"

Everyone froze in shock. They weren't just stunned by her outburst, but she was also a bit more...expressive than usual. Sora pointed toward the hovering bald man silhouetted by the darkened heart-shaped moon.

"Master Xehanort kidnapped and destroyed you with his Keyblade."

"So that's Master Xehanort, huh?" Kairi squinted at the figure. "In person he looks like some dark elf drug dealer."

Sora gave her a confused look before continuing. "He said...I needed motivation."

"Seriously? He already had me as a hostage. Why would killing me be any more of a motivator?" Gazing at Sora's face, she could see the sadness and loss in his eyes. To alleviate the tension, Kairi gave him a big grin. "Your lips look a bit dry." She gave him a flirtatious wink. "Let me do something about that." Before Sora knew what happened, Kairi's lips met his in a sweet, passionate kiss. Everyone else stood awestruck.

As she broke apart from her embrace, Kairi giggled at Sora's reaction. "What's wrong, Sora? You're acting like we've never done it before."

Sora bashfully scratched the back of his head. "We, um...haven't." Kairi's smile was immediately wiped from her face as if she had just realized something.

"Oh, I get it now."

"Get what?"

"You said we've never kissed before, right? Yet from my perspective, you and Riku are clearly older."

Riku was the first one to understand where she was going. "You wake up not knowing what's led up to this point, but you're remembering a completely different set of events than us. In other words, you're not from either our past or future. Either you're Kairi with your memories modified (which is unlikely since Naminé already merged with you) or you're from another timeline."

Kairi nodded. "Exactly." She did a double take. "Wait, you believe me?"

"I honestly don't see any significant reason why Master Xehanort would summon Kairi back after he's already accomplished getting both the _X_-blade and Kingdom Hearts." Riku shrugged. "You might not be from this timeline, but you're still a Guardian of Light."

Kairi's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Speaking of which, the Kairi over here was given actual, proper training to wield the Keyblade, right? Wasn't she able to defend herself from being kidnapped?"

"To be fair, all Merlin had us do was fight furniture," Axel said. Kairi looked at him, noticing him for the first time.

"Wait. What do you mean 'us?'" Axel was about to respond, but Terra cut him off.

"I know there's a lot of unanswered questions right now-"

"Like how Axel got his Keyblade back after it was clearly broken," Sora muttered.

"...But I did say that the darkness is spreading. There's time for answers later."

"He's right," Riku said with a nod. "Sora, you should get going. Kairi, you stay here with us and-"

"Oh, hell no!" Kairi gritted her teeth, pointing her Keyblade at Master Xehanort. "That bald geezer does not get to kill me like some helpless b*tch and get away with it!" There was a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I'm coming with you three!" Sora glanced over to Riku, but he seemed to be at a loss for words as well.

"Kairi, I can't..." Sora started to say, but the redhead placed her left pointer finger on his lips to shush him.

"I don't know how your Kairi was, but from the way it sounds like, I've been through a lot more real-life fights than she has." She glared resolutely into Sora's face. "I've fought and defeated Organization XIII with you, Riku, Roxas and Naminé by my side, so trust me when I say that I'm more than capable of handling my Keyblade."

Sora still had lingering doubts, but the stubborn look on the girl's face told him that she wasn't going to back down.

"Just let her go with you, Sora," Riku said to Sora's astonishment. "I feel like this version of Kairi is much stronger than the one that fought alongside us." He smirked. "I'm sure she'll be able to take care of you."

With that matter settled, everyone pointed their Keyblades at the floating Xehanort's back. Sora whirled his Keyblade around, twisted it in his hands to unlock its hidden power and aimed it. Streams of light shot forth and pierced through their unsuspecting target. A multi-point crystal burst from Xehanort's body, revealing a portal to an unknown destination. Donald, Goofy and Kairi each placed a hand on Sora before they disappeared into a ball of light, rocketing straight for the gateway. As the sphere touched the crystal, there was a bright flash before the light faded into nothingness, leaving only the remaining Keyblade wielders to hold off the darkness.

When Sora and his group opened their eyes, they found themselves standing in what looked to be a giant mountainous town comprised of gold and white buildings. The sky was sunny with vanilla cotton clouds as a large citadel sat on top of this "mountain." Numerous duplicate towns peppered the landscape, all suspended in a seemingly endless body of water.

"Whoa," Sora exclaimed breathlessly. "Where are we?"

"It's beautiful," Goofy commented.

Kairi nodded in agreement. "I've got to admit, I haven't seen skies this blue outside of the islands."

"Admire it another time," Donald replied.

"Right," Sora said. "We need to find Master Xehanort."

As the four began walking toward the town, Donald and Goofy slowed their pace to give Sora and Kairi space. Kairi decided to use their momentary reprieve to ask things.

"Today was the final battle, right? Did we do anything worth mentioning yesterday?"

Sora rested his hands behind his head as he looked up toward the sky. "Well, we exchanged paopu fruit."

"Awwww..." squeed Kairi. "That's so sweet and adorable!" She suddenly pouted. "My Sora never did that."

"I don't know." Sora blushed slightly. "That kiss was pretty nice..."

The redhead winked. "If your Kairi is anything like me, she's probably been waiting for you to get a clue and take the initiative already."

Sora gave her a small smile. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around you being Kairi and yet not Kairi."

"Where Naminé and I are from, you and Roxas were (provisionally) married to us, I ended up facing off data versions of the Organization, the universe was reset, and a lot of embarrassing and awkward moments that I'm not going into detail about happened."

"So you don't know anything about the seven lights versus the thirteen darknesses, Master Xehanort, or anybody else that was with us?"

Kairi shrugged. "My knowledge only goes up to everything published in the Kingdom Hearts franchise before Dream Drop Distance."

Sora tilted his head quizzically. "Franchise?"

"Oh, right. Ixnay on the Ourth-Fay All-Way."

"Huh?"

"World order," Kairi said, ending that line of questioning.

Taking the hint, Sora changed the subject. "By the way, you mentioned that Naminé's with you?"

"Yeah, we're still sharing the same body just like you and Roxas did."

Sora shifted his eyes to the side. "I...never thanked her properly."

Kairi patted him on the shoulder. "Trust me, Sora. You've thanked her more than enough." The group walked on in silence for a minute. "I know it doesn't mean anything right now, but I'm sorry you had to see me die like that. Although to be fair, I know you feel." Kairi gave Sora a wry smile. "I saw you die in a bloody heap myself."

"Bloody?!" Sora's jaw dropped. "I saw you get shattered into sparkles of light! How did I end up bloody?"

"Keyblade impaled through the back and out your chest." Sora winced and unconsciously rubbed where she indicated. "Well, compared to that, I got off easy. I've had both my shoulders dislocated when Xemnas yanked my arms out like a wishbone."

Sora grimaced. "That's...a lot more graphic than anything I've experienced."

"Not to mention all the times my clothes were…" Kairi stopped herself and turned her embarrassed face away, pretending to cough. "Anyway, I have to ask this. When you faced off against these thirteen darknesses, did Kairi at least pull out her Keyblade to defend herself?" The couple stopped in their tracks. When Sora scratched his cheek awkwardly, Kairi placed her face into her palms. "Ugh. I know I joke about you being useless without us, but seriously? Whose bright idea was it to send someone with barely any real battle experience into a major boss fight like that anyway?

"Hey! Kairi wasn't useless!" Sora suddenly snapped. "She managed to save me from the darkness after everyone's hearts were taken by the giant Heartless storm."

But Kairi wasn't backing down. "Let me rephrase that then. She sounds like she's useless in melee combat. Probably be better off being a support unit like Donald and Goofy." Sora didn't know how to respond, so she continued. "How did she get captured anyway? I hope it wasn't something lame like her arm being grabbed and not even fighting ba-that's totally what happened, isn't it?"

Sora was getting a bit flustered by her aggressiveness. Sensing that she might be going a bit far, Kairi sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll back off for now. I'm sure there were circumstances out of everyone's control that caused things to happen the way they did. Besides…" The Princess of Heart smiled. "...it feels weird badmouthing myself in third person." The group started walking again. "Listen. When this is all over, after we defeat Xehanort, if I'm not suddenly transported back to my own timeline, I promise that I'll help you find Kairi."

"Don't suppose you'd be willing to stay instead?" Kairi hesitated when she saw a glimmer of hope in Sora's eyes, but she had to steel herself to gently refuse.

"Sorry, I have my own hopeless bum waiting for me. Also, don't let Kairi hear you say that you'd be willing to replace her. Even if it is just another version from an alternate timeline."

Passing through the archway ahead of them, they realized that despite all the movement of cable cars and windmills, there was an eerie absence of any lifeforms in the entire town.

"It sure is quiet here," Goofy commented.

"There's no one around," Donald added.

"Hope we find some ingredients around here!" Sora said.

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Why did you say that?"

Sora started to say something, but stopped himself as if realizing how absurd the sudden outburst was in this situation. "Sorry, it's been a long journey."

Kairi suddenly glimpsed movement out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around and saw their enemy walking a fair distance away from them.

"Hey, you bald freak!" Kairi shouted. "Get back here!" She started to run, but Sora grabbed her shoulder. Kairi suddenly realized that there were copies of Xehanort to the left, right and behind them. Eventually, the group found themselves surrounded by Master Xehanorts.

Sora was confused. "W-what's going on?"

"Most peculiar." One of the Xehanorts stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I was sure that your body had been completely shattered by my Keyblade."

Kairi snorted. "Let's just say the space-time continuum isn't happy with you."

"I see. Your heart has traveled through time and currently resides in a replica. You are indeed Kairi, and yet I can sense a much stronger power than your past or present selves." Xehanort's eyes narrowed. "I'm quite curious how you managed to acquire such power."

"Push ups, sit-ups and plenty of juice," Kairi replied. "Judging by your reaction, though, I'm guessing you weren't expecting me to show up with these three."

Xehanort's smile wavered slightly. "Foolish girl. I plan for every eventuality."

Kairi gave Xehanort a disbelieving glare. "You seriously planned for a bushy-haired teenager, a duck wizard and an anthropomorphic dog knight to confront you outside of time and space, and not only be joined by a girl who you were confident you shattered into glitter, but she's possessed by a memory witch and happens to be from an alternate timeline where no one acknowledges you exist...yet?"

"Every. Eventuality."

Kairi pretended to sneeze. "Achoo. Excuse me. I'm incredibly allergic to BS."

Xehanort gritted his teeth angrily. "Such insolence! You dare mock me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she giggled. "Has Kairi never talked back? Did she just glare silently as if trying to explode your head with her mind?" Kairi seemed to be channeling Larxene with her sadistic grin.

"Wow, Kairi seems a bit scary," Goofy whispered to Donald.

"Can you blame her?" Donald quietly replied. "She died because of him."

"Enough of this!" Master Xehanort snapped. All thirteen of his copies began to twist and warp, eventually revealing tall bodies with horned helmets, black tailored coats and dark red shoes. They rose high into the air above the quartet, staring down with a sense of superiority.

Sora tightly gripped his Keyblade and glanced over at Kairi. "You sure you'll be okay against him?"

"After manipulating our lives like some four-dimensional chess game?" Kairi smirked at Sora. "I'm going to enjoy embracing _**this**_ destiny."


End file.
